


Mr. Moonlight

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Origami, shadowbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Long story...This was inspired in four parts: 1) The song \"Mr. Moonlight\" as covered by The Beatles, 2) The song \"Hands of Love\" by Paul McCartney, 3) Some L/J AU's I read a really long time ago featuring royal/medieval!James/Lily (I don't usually read AUs, really) and 4) carondelet11 from LiveJournal's suggestion to get this mental vision out of my head via photography (since I can't write fiction worth a cent).This is a shadowbox.  The background is an actual photograph of the moon I took myself.  All other pieces are constructed from scrapbook paper - the trees, the grass, and our little AU Lily and James.  Both of these were folded (as in ORIGAMI) and then painted with acryllic craft paints in detail.Hope you all enjoy...I'm a little self-conscious about it, but I'd love to hear reactions.





	Mr. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
